Beach Fun
by Cure-Mermaid
Summary: The Yugi-Oh gang and me go to the beach!


Debs: Hello again.  
  
Kiya: Hi. I'm only in this bit I'm not in the actual fic. I'm the authoress. Debs is in it.  
  
Debs: Uh huh!  
  
Yami: Who will do the summery then?  
  
Serenity: Joey.  
  
Joey: Okay: This is when the Yugi-Oh gang are on a break from high standard duels by going on a vacation in Domino but it is to get some R&R couples: Mai and Joey (HEY!!!!) Serenity and Triston (HEY!!!!) Yami and Debs and finally Tea and Kaiba (Oo twitch)  
  
Debs: Thanks.  
  
Tea: A lot. twitch.  
  
Yugi: What about me?  
  
Yami: I am you so you will have to do with Debs.  
  
Yugi: Nah you can have a separate body and have her.  
  
Debs: Rebecca is free.  
  
Yugi: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Kiya: Okay.

All of our friends from Yugi-Oh have arrived at the beach, Mokuba and Yugi go and have fun in the sand building sand castles as Mai and Joey go and get an ice cream cone.   
  
"Isn't it beautiful here Seto?" Tea asked her steady boyfriend.   
  
"Just." Was his one word reply. Yami sat on a stretch out chair. Serenity and Tristen our last two people to enter were talking and looking out for Joey; mostly because he would kill them. She gave a small smirk to him when she noticed that he wasn't around but that was a smirk to early as Joey came around form the ice cream kiosk. She went and sat next to Yugi and Mokuba and helped them build the castle. Then Seto and Kaiba grabbed a bucket that Mokuba brought and filled it with water. They looked at each other before throwing it over Yami and the girl on the next chair who almost freaked. (Debs: Freaks I don't almost freak I either do or don't) Tea and Kaiba ran away. Yami sighed standing up. He looked to the girl who was sitting up back facing him. She took off her took leaving a pink bikini top. She threw the drenched top into the bag next to her. She exhaled before standing up. She let out another sigh. Yugi and Mokuba almost cried as Tea kicked over their sandcastle when she ran by.   
  
"Don't cry guys well start again." Serenity said walking over to where a soaking Yami was standing she looked under the chair and the bucket wasn't there.  
  
"Did you see where our bucket disappeared?" She asked. The pink bikinied girl turned with the bucket in her arms. She laughed.   
  
"Here." She said throwing to Serenity who caught it. The girl walked beside Yami. "You got wet too. More than me." She said observing.   
  
"Yeah." He replied. "I'm bored stiff." She laughed. "What's funny?"  
  
" So am I." She said.  
  
"And you are?" He asked while Tea and Kaiba spread more mischief.   
  
"Debs. You're um…?" She asked.   
  
"Yami." He replied.   
  
"The name of a pharaoh from Egypt." She said. He smiled. Tristen sat beside a lovely dovey couple who were Mai and Joey sharing the same ice cream cone. He sulked looking at Serenity. Joey looked to were Tristen was looking.   
  
"Dude!" He exclaimed seeing his eye sight on Serenity. "That's my sister. Mai went to take another lick from the vanilla flavoured ice cream when Tea tilted Mai's head down so her nose was covered in it. Tea giggled joining Kaiba.   
  
Yugi, Serenity, and Mokuba finished the first turret for their castle.  
  
"It's getting there." She said. Mokuba nodded. Yugi smiled.   
  
"So how are you?" Yugi asked. She smiled.   
  
"Fine but Joey won't let me out with Tristen." She sighed. Yugi laughed.   
  
"He has always been over protective with you Serenity," He said. She nodded. Joey laughed at Mai who was annoyed. He licked the ice cream off of her nose. Yami looked over to Debs.   
  
"So you know I'm a pharaoh so what are you?" He asked.   
  
"A fanfiction authoress." She laughed. "That can't though sum up to you your majesty." She said.  
  
"What's your pen name?"   
  
"Cure-Mermaid." She replied. He then smirked.   
  
"As in the card?" He asked. She nodded. Joey was now raging as Tristen went to kiss Serenity, Kaiba went to prank Tea and Yugi, Mokuba and now with the help of Mai were doing well and Yami had finally changed his saturated clothes.   
  
"Nearly finished." Yugi said. They nodded. He put the last shell on and it feel down again. Joey had just punched Tristen in the face and Mai had to hold him back as Serenity worried ran to Tristen's side.   
  
"Big brother." She exasperated. Yami and Debs watch the scene. They looked at each other sweatdropping.  
  
Debs: End of chapter one already,  
  
Kiya: I got tired.  
  
Yami: There wasn't much of me and Debs.  
  
Kiya: Yet  
  
Serenity: You hit my Tristen.  
  
Joey: but……..  
  
Debs: Huh!!!!! faints of obnoxious characters. 


End file.
